


Socks

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [26]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Chemicals, Established Relationship, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Laundry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Socks, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, freeze gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: Rick, have you seen my fluffy socks? The ones with bunnys...





	Socks

They weren't under the couch, or in the hamper, They weren't in the bathroom, or in the kitchen, which meant Zeta-7 must have found them before you did. Great, now he would have a reason to think you were a slob. “Rick,” you called. “have you seen my fluffy socks? The ones with bunnies?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Can I get them?”

“I’ll bring them in a - in just a second.”

“Okay.”

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of Zeta-7 or your socks. You paced back and forth, wondering what was taking him so long. Should you go ask him again? No, that would only succeed in annoying him. Then, just as you were about to give up and sit down, crashing sounds came from garage, and you began to worry. “Rick?”

He didn't answer.

“Rick?!”

The sounds of broken glass prompted you to open the door, to find him wrestling with a sentient pile of laundry. “Rick!”

He smiled weakly as he avoided getting socks stuffed in his mouth.“I ugh - I've got this under control.”

“This doesn't look under control!”

What to do, what to do? You didn't really know how to use any of the contraptions on his desk, or chemicals. Then, you remembered that he kept his spare freeze gun in one of the cookie jars in the kitchen. Retrieving it, you came back to find the sentient clothes trying to stuff Rick in the washing machine. “RICK!”

Crap, if you got your aim wrong, you'd shoot Zeta-7, but if you didn't, he'd be horribly injured or worse. You did what anyone would do in these situations, you just pointed, closed your eyes, and shot the thing in the head. You waited, and when you heard nothing, you opened your eyes to see your socks stuffed in his mouth. Pulling them out, you held him, relieved you didn't miss. “Are you okay?”

“I-I-I think so, though my back hurts a-a little.”

“What did you do? How did this happen?”

“I-I-I threw your socks in the wash, along with some other clothes, but I ugh forgot that I had dropped some chemicals on - on my lab coat. I um - I probably shouldn't have done that.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Thank you, but I think you've - you've done more than enough. However, could you - could you please remind me to separate the whites from the colors,” Carefully, he took the freeze gun away from you, and replied sheepishly. “and t-t-to teach you how to use this confidently just in case this happens again.”


End file.
